Talk:ACR-C/@comment-27736210-20190918101800
Here is my review of the ACR-C. Accuracy = Good. With +17 accuracy from Sniper Skills, along with the Trijicon ACOG, SilencerCo Osprey, and AN-PEQ 15 equipped, I have 96 points of accuracy. Recoil = Very good. With -6 recoil from Assault and Destroyer, along with those three aforementioned weapon modifications equipped, I have only 17 points of recoil, which is much better than what can be achieved by the majority of primary weapons in the game. Damage = Good. With the SilencerCo Osprey equipped, as well as +10 damage from Skills and +4 damage from Clan Skills, I have 45 points of damage (the ED section says I actually have 46, so I'm not sure exactly how much damage I really do have). The damage could be better, but it's pretty decent as is. Penetration = Average. With +7 penetration from Assault Clan Skills and -3 penetration from the SilencerCo Osprey, I have 34 points of penetration. This isn't too great but it's not too bad either. Fire-rate = Very good. I have the stock fire-rate of 84 points. That's about as good as the fire-rates of many SMGs. Mobility = Average. I have 65 mobility points with all of those aforementioned weapon modifications equipped along with +13 mobility from Scout Skills and +1 mobility from Gunsmith Skills. The level of mobility is not as high as that of, say, the Noveske Diplomat 7.5, but it is still high enough that I feel comfortable walking around with my ACR-C deployed rather than with a lighter pistol deployed. Reload Speed = Above-average. I have 83 reload speed points with +5 reload speed points from Scout Skills and +12 reload speed points from Assault Skills (I also have +8 reload speed points for heavy weapons from Destroyer Skills, but my ACR-C isn't heavy enough to benefit from this Skill). The reload speed could be improved; my AUG A3 can achieve 97 reload speed points with all of its heaviest weapon modifications equipped. But 83 points is still pretty good. Damage fall-off = Good. My weapon deals a minimum of 18 points of damage. As a percentage of my maximum damage, 45 points, that is pretty high. The minimum damage is around 40% of the maximum damage. This is worse than my DesertTech MDR, which has a minimum damage that is around 50% of the maximum damage, but it's still good. Effective distance = Good. With +15 metres to effective distance from Skills, as well as -0% effective distance from my SilencerCo Osprey and +15% effective distance from my AN-PEQ 15, I have an initial effective distance of 84 metres and a final effective distance of 176 meters. My AKMS has a better effective distance, but my ACR-C's effective distance is still good. Magazine size = Very good. My ACR-C has 40 rounds per magazine. That is 10 more rounds than what my M4A1 Custom has. It can come in handy for attacking groups of opponents or simply when my aim is off and I'm missing shots; it provides more room for error. Reserve ammunition = Good. My ACR-C has 320 rounds in total, with +1 mag from Assault Clan Skills and +2 mags from Destroyer Skills. That is 20 more rounds than what my M4A1 Custom has. 320 rounds is more than enough for me to achieve a StormKill, though it's a little bit low if I'm trying to get a ProKill. FYI, I have never gotten a ProKill before, but I've gotten two 18 KillStreaks with my alt account that's ranked in the 30s.